Stolen Glances and Drunken Kisses
by Charmingly-Evil
Summary: Introducing the first ever Evil Whales/Doctor Mills fic ever! There was always a sense of allure within the Mayor that fascinated him; perhaps it was her ruby lips that sat in a pout, her creamy skin, her luscious hair, her curves…Doctor Whales spots Regina alone at the bar and comes to investigate. A drunk accident turns into a sweet moment for both of them.Doctor Whales/Regina


_Introducing the first ever Evil Whales/Doctor Mills Doctor Whales/Regina Mills fic! So I saw the promo pics and season 2 OUAT promo, and come on no one can deny the chemistry they shared through one photo! So I just had to write this, especially since there are no fics for this ship yet. Enjoy! :) _

_I do not own Once Upon a Time.   
_

**Stolen Glances and Drunken Kisses**

* * *

Doctor Whales let out an exhausting sigh as he entered the familiar cozy, warmly lit diner. He took in the atmosphere, his eyes scanning the snug booths and retro decor, he breathed in the scent of the sizzling meat patties and freshly brewed coffee. It had been a tiring, strenuous day and he had only just finished work; the hospital had two medical emergencies and unfortunately he had the job of informing two crestfallen parents that their son wasn't going to make it. Doctor Whales squashed the thought as the parent's heartbreaking faces and child's teary eyes drifted into his mind. He just wanted to drown his day with a few glasses of scotch and sleep before a new day tomorrow.

Doctor Whales was about to make his way to his usual booth at the back corner of the diner when his eyes landed on the Mayor. His eyebrows knitted in a frown as his eye flickered towards the clock: 10:30pm. What was she doing out this late? Slowly he approached her and took a seat next to her as she drained her glass in one swing. Doctor Whales peered at her closely, surprised at her usual appearance. Her matted hair hung in front of her eyes, her usual crinkle free pencil dress was crumpled and stained at the bottom with scotch and a dejected sigh escaped her lips.

" Hey, can I get you a drink?"

Regina's head shot up, her head tilting in puzzlement at his offer.

" Two scotches please," Doctor Whales called before Regina could reply.

Ruby flashed him a cheery smile and nodded, placing two glasses on the bar.

" Thanks," Regina muttered, her eyes on the glass.

Doctor Whales stared into her sad, dark pools, knowing that something was up. He and Regina had never been that close and he had only spoken to her when she came for her annual checkups. Doctor Whales took a gulp of his drink before he drained his glass, indicating for another. He turned his attention back to Regina, who was staring at her empty glass.

" Something up?"

Regina lifted her head, meeting his gaze. Her lips strained into a small smile. " Oh it's nothing dear, just had a bad day. Nothing you should be burdened with."

Doctor Whales raised his eyebrows, clearly not convinced. " Regina, it's ten thirty and you've drained five glasses already. Something is up," he paused when a realization came to him. " Shouldn't you be home with Henry now?"

Regina's eyes saddened at the mentioning of her son. " I should, but obviously not, according to my own son anyway."

" What happened?"

Regina pursed her lips, repressing a sigh. " If you must know, we had a disagreement earlier. Henry's been so infatuated with the book Ms. Blanchard gave him and truly believes that I am the Evil Queen," her voice broke off before she continued softly. " He believes that I framed Ms. Blanchard for murder and am incapable of love, so after a heated argument he went to stay the night at his friend's. "

Regina's voice broke off as she repressed another sigh before she drained another glass of scotch.

" Well," Doctor Whales said fairly. " Henry's still a young kid, I'm sure he's just going through a stage, it'll pass soon."

But Regina just shook her head before she turned to him, her face creased with worry. " But you don't think that he's right, do you? That I'm incapable of love? Surely he knows that I do love him…"

Doctor Whales sighed as he took another gulp from his new drink. " Well, maybe this has nothing to do with you," he reasoned, pondering the thought. " Maybe Henry just wants a father figure, I heard that single parents often struggle through what you're going through."

Regina's eyes widened as she considered the thought. " A father figure?"

It didn't make sense, Regina had always given Henry everything and what ability to love she had left. She always believed that he didn't need a father; after all she devoted every free moment she had to loving him and raised him with every motherly care she had in her. But maybe he did need a father? Regina shook her head at the thought; she couldn't believe that she was sitting here, halfway into drunk a state as she poured out her emotions to her physician.

Doctor Whales continued to stare at the woman, a small smile touching his lips. There was always a sense of allure within the Mayor that fascinated him; perhaps it was her ruby, strawberry lips that always sat in a pout, her mysterious, dark orbs, her creamy skin, her luscious hair, the perfect dresses she wore that situated her curves…

Regina cleared her throat as she tried to catch his wondering eyes and raised a perfect eyebrow. Doctor Whales averted his gaze from her figure, silently scolding himself. Yes, he often found his eyes wandering over the Mayor during their appointments, though she had never caught him before. Regina drained her glass and looked like she was preparing herself to leave, and Doctor Whales suddenly felt the need for her to stay.

" Yes, a father figure," he hurriedly continued, grabbing her attention. He suddenly took her hand; entwining his fingers through hers he rested it on her lap. Regina's eyes widened at his actions but remained silent; perhaps it was the alcohol that was causing her to stay? " Surely you must have thought about finding a partner, someone who could be the father figure Henry needs?"

As he spoke his hand released hers and slid down her leg, slowly sneaking beneath the material of her dress it crept towards her thigh. Regina's eyes widened at his actions, noticing his eyes drawn to her cleavage. She quickly swatted his hand away, her eyes flared in a murdering glare. She mentally screamed at herself, she should have sensed his intentions behind his act of sympathy.

" I fail to see how that's any of your business," she said briskly as she collected her bags and slammed a twenty-dollar note on the bar. " I'm not sure what you're looking for tonight Doctor Whales, but I can assure you you're not getting it with me."

Doctor Whales shut his eyes as he realized his unconscious mistake. " Regina I'm sorry-"

But Regina grabbed her bag and stood up, wobbling slightly as a rush of dizziness hit her like a crashing wave. Doctor Whales quickly reached out to help her but she refused his hand, she knew she was drunk, but not that drunk surely. She continued to walk before she almost fell, her hand swiping the glass off the bar it smashed on the floor. Regina took a few more steps before she wobbled and fell, her knee colliding onto the shattered glass. Regina cried in pain as Doctor Whales and Ruby quickly shot up to help her.

" I'm fine, really-" but she allowed them to help her over to an empty booth.

Regina shut her eyes in pain and winced, but the embarrassment was almost more painful than the stabbing, excruciating pain in her knee.

" It's alright Ruby, could you go to my car and grab my first aid kit?" Doctor Whales asked.

Ruby nodded, grimacing at the bloody mess. " Sure."

She left, leaving Regina and Doctor Whales alone together. Regina wanted more than anything for him to leave.

" Can I-?"

Doctor Whales gestured to her dress that was covering her knee and Regina nodded, he was a Doctor and as much as she hated it, she did need his help. Regina rested her foot at the end of booth and bent her knee. He slowly raised the end of her dress halfway up her leg, examining the damage. He cringed, it didn't look good: a lethal shard of glass dug deep into her skin above her knee, accompanied by bloody cuts.

" That bad?" Regina asked, reading his eyes.

Doctor Whales nodded and hesitated. " Regina, before with my actions, I'm-"

" It's fine dear," Regina said with a strained, reassuring smile. " It seems that we're both slightly drunk and not in the right state of mind tonight."

Doctor Whales nodded as Ruby returned with the first aid kit before she went back into the kitchen. He opened the case and took out the bandage, the antiseptic wipes and the tweezers before he frowned, rummaging through the kit. He bit his lip.

" Unfortunately I don't have any painkillers or anesthetics with me, so this may sting a little."

Regina's eyes widened and she quickly leaned up. " You don't have anything at all?"

" Well," Doctor Whales said, as an idea piece together. A secret, mischievous smile crept onto his lips at the thought. " I do have another idea, but can you trust me?"

Regina raised her eyebrows. " Trust you?"

" Yes," he saw Regina's doubtful eyes. " With all due respects Madam Mayor, I am a doctor," he finished playfully, his eyes twinkling.

Regina repressed an eye roll before she sighed, staring at the damage. She nodded.

" Close your eyes."

Regina obeyed, though her face still creased in irritation. Doctor Whales picked up the tweezers and rested one of his hands on her leg and the other on the cushion as he lowered himself down. Regina's eyebrows pinched into a frown at his touch before he brushed his lips against hers in a soft kiss. Regina's eyes snapped opened, widening in horror before she surprisingly felt herself responding to him, her eyes fluttering close. Her heart thundered against her chest as she felt his teeth graze her bottom lip, causing a shiver to lick her spine as a sudden warmth surged through her. The moments bliss was suddenly replaced by agonizing, excruciating pain that stabbed her skin. Regina cried in his mouth before he quickly deepened the kiss, his tongue sliding inside and intertwining through hers as he hungrily sucked her lower lip, causing an erotic moan to escape her lips.

Doctor Whales finally broke the kiss as he quickly reached for the antiseptic, applying it onto her knee. He gave her an apologetic expression as she cringed with the searing pain, but relief soon passed her eyes as the pain slowly ceased. He wrapped the tourniquet around her knee before he finished, sighing.

" What the hell was that about?" Regina suddenly burst, her cheeks flushed with alcohol and anger, her eyes hardened in a sharp glare.

Doctor Whales stifled a laugh as he packed up his kit. " I needed some way to temporarily numb the pain, and kissing generally leads people into a blissful state, so I thought it would work. And it did."

" I-you," Regina tried to gather her thoughts together as Doctor Whales chuckled, his eyes twinkling mischievously.

" Well Madam Mayor, I best be on my way now."

Anger spat and bubbled at the bottom of Regina's stomach and she repressed the urge to punch him in the jaw and wipe the smirk off his face. She shifted forward to the end of the booth and tried to stand up, her hand holding onto the table for balance as a wave of nausea hit her. Doctor Whales quickly caught her arm, receiving a piercing glare.

" Oh come on Regina, you can't be completely disgusted by my actions. It was the best I could do without anesthetic, and you can't deny that you enjoyed it. You _did_ return the kiss."

Regina's eyes widened at his comment and opened her mouth to rant before she stopped …he was right. _Why the hell did she return the kiss?_ Perhaps she had been lonely for so long, and it had been years since she had been with Graham.

" Um, guys," Ruby popped back. " I called a taxi for Regina and it's just arrived."

Regina snatched her arm away from him and stumbled towards the door, reaching for the walls and tables at times for balance. Doctor Whales followed her to the car to ensure that she'd make it there safely. Regina tried to ignore him, refusing to acknowledge him let alone speak to him. Her head was pounding with a migraine and she was still too dizzy to sort out her thoughts and figure out why she returned his kiss. Regina finally reached the taxi and turned towards Doctor Whales, her eyes cold in an icy glare.

" Thank you for escorting me, but you should know that I _will_ be looking for a new Doctor."

But Doctor Whales couldn't help but smile, amused by her actions. She fascinated him; he was seeing this new side to Regina, the fiery, drunk Regina Mills that he was sure many Storybrook citizens would love to see. And he couldn't deny that she was a great kisser.

" Look Regina, I said I was sorry. Can I make it up to you by taking you out for dinner tomorrow night?"

Regina's jaw dropped and her eyes widened at his proposal. " Am I to assume that you're now asking me out?"

Doctor Whales shrugged sheepishly, a sly smile on his lips.

Regina's eyes glared in horror and anger. " Do you honestly believe-"

" Then I'll pick you up at seven tomorrow night?"

He chuckled and walked off, leaving a dumbfounded Regina. Regina shook her head incredulously as she stepped into the taxi, her anger slowly fading as her cheeks regained their normal colour. And she couldn't help it, but a secret smile graced her lips because she had to admit. He really wasn't a bad kisser.

* * *

_So I was thinking of writing a sequel but I'm not sure. I'll leave it as a one shot unless this gets enough hits/reviews. So leave me a review and tell me what you think and if I should write a sequel! I'm so sorry for the occness, but it was so hard to keep them in character as Doctor Whales wasn't shown a lot in the series and writing Regina around Doctor Whale was hard? haha It was quite a challenge. Thanks for reading! :) _


End file.
